


Fortune's Fool

by Transcriptase



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Toddler Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transcriptase/pseuds/Transcriptase
Summary: Three conversations in which Qrow’s luck is terrible: a Team STRQ campout where no one’s heart is pointed in the right direction at the right time, an encounter with Winter at Tai and Summer’s wedding, and Raven’s appearance at Summer’s funeral.





	Fortune's Fool

Qrow could still feel the jangle of adrenaline as he dragged dead branches towards the campfire. Tai was sprawled on a nearby rock, grinning, and if their narrow escape had left him shaken, he gave no sign of it. Qrow tried not to envy his friend his easy confidence, and nearly succeeded. His envy of Tai’s hold on Summer’s attention didn’t fade as easily.

“Three giant Grimm down, and first to the relics by forty-five minutes. I’d say we guaranteed ourselves top marks for the exercise,” said Tai.

Summer straightened from setting up the tents and grinned, her dark hair stirring in the breeze. “Almost too fast,” she said. “Our extraction rendezvous isn’t until tomorrow morning.”

“I can think of some things to do to pass the time,” said Raven, rummaging in her bag and pulling out a bottle of amber liquid.

“Tell me you didn’t steal this one out of Ozpin’s cabinet,” sighed Summer.

“I absolutely did not,” Raven said. “This is from Goodwich’s bottom drawer.”

“Well, that’s fine, then,” laughed Tai. “Pass it over.”

Raven tossed her head back to take a long sip from the bottle. She shrugged out of her jacket, necklaces clacking, and extended the bottle over the fire towards Tai. As Tai reached for it, Qrow added the branches to the fire, sending a shower of red sparks circling skyward. Among them, he saw his sister’s eyes, locked onto Tai’s.

A little later, as Tai and Raven were entangled enough that it was uncomfortable to be near them, he grabbed the bottle and walked to the rock where Summer was sitting, facing the setting sun. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and there was an uncharacteristic hunch to her shoulders. Qrow offered her the bottle. She hesitated a moment, then took it and knocked back an impressive gulp. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and handed the bottle back, looking slightly embarrassed, then shifted on the rock, making room for him to sit.

“So, that’s happening,” said Qrow.

“Yeah,” said Summer. “I knew it would, sooner or later.”

“Are you... ?” He couldn’t quite figure out how he wanted that question to end.

She shook her head. “We’ve all learned from experience not to get between Raven and a target.”

“And we know what happens to the target, too.”

She shrugged. “As much as we’d like to, we can’t shield Tai from everything. He’ll have to protect himself, this time.”

He took a drink. They sat in silence as the sun set, Summer’s head resting on his shoulder. The warmth of the day still radiated from the rock as the first stars emerged. Finally, Summer stood, steadying her hand on Qrow’s shoulder. She was looking over his head, into the sky, and the fractured moon glinted off her silver eyes.

“I know a lot of things would be simpler if I felt something different,” she said, “but I don’t. And I can’t make myself just by wanting to.” Her hand traced his cheek, then pulled back. “You understand, right?”

He closed his eyes. “I really, really do.” 

That night, they fell asleep facing opposite walls of their shared tent, pointedly ignoring the noises coming through the canvas from a few feet away.

* * *

The ceremony had been simple, under a tree outside the cottage in Patch. Now, some friends were plucking out dancing music and the guests were sitting down to dinner. Ropes between the trees were strung with lanterns, glowing against the purple of twilight.

“Okay, kiddo, let’s get something to eat while your dad and Summer greet the guests,” Qrow muttered, shifting Yang on his hip as navigated to a table with a plate in the other hand. He plopped the toddler into one chair and sank into another, then cut the meal into bite-sized portions. He pushed the plate to Yang and pulled his flask from his pocket. 

When he looked up, he found Winter Schnee sitting across from him. Her dress was suitably festive, a strapless number in pale blue that probably cost as much as the Xiao Long cottage, but she had combined it with a grey blazer with epaulets that managed to still give her a faintly military bearing.

“What are you doing here?” Qrow growled.

“Please. Summer included a charming handwritten note on the invitation. It would have been churlish to decline,” Winter replied.

“Sure, your flawless etiquette explains why you’re at the wedding. What are you doing _here_?” He waved the flask to indicate his table as Yang determinedly tore bites out of a roll.

“Two reasons. First, you seemed like the most likely source of sufficiently strong liquor,” she said, extending her hand expectantly. Qrow was surprised to find himself handing her his flask. Somehow, Winter made taking two long drags look like she was taking high tea with the Atlesian council. “Second, it occurred to me that I might be the only person on the planet you could be honest with right now.” She looked over at Yang, arching an eyebrow. “Except perhaps this young lady, if she hasn’t yet learned to repeat things.”

“Peat tings,” Yang said, solemnly.

“So back to just me, then. If you had a confession, something you couldn’t even tell your two closest friends, well, I already couldn’t possibly think any less of you.” She cocked her head, primly offered the flask back, and waited.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Qrow said as he snatched the flask. “I’m happy for everyone. The kid will have a mom again. Summer has wanted this for years, and Tai needs someone like her after…” He glanced over at Yang, who was now stabbing carrots with a fork.

“Of course,” Winter closed her eyes and let out a tiny sigh. “You know my family. You think I don’t know what it sounds like when someone lies by saying several true things in a row?” One side of her mouth crooked faintly upward. Her eyes were shockingly soft. “I never wanted you miserable, Qrow. I just wanted you in second place.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he repeated, more firmly this time.

“Well, then.” The moment of softness passed. She nodded sharply as she stood. “I should go. Summer’s about to toss the bouquet, and I have to ensure it comes nowhere near me. Using a repulsor glyph, if necessary.” Her hands moved precisely, fastening the top button on her blazer. “It looks like you will be busy for some time cleaning up the young lady,” she said. 

Qrow glanced over to find Yang had somehow smeared red sauce in a broad circle around her mouth, extending up her cheeks and into her wild blonde hair. He cursed, dipped a napkin in his water glass, and began to scrub. If Winter found the situation amusing, she gave no sign of it. “Once you have discharged your responsibilities to your niece, if you wanted to prove you don’t feel the way I think you feel, well, come find me and you can mess up my hair.” She leaned into him, resting a hand on his shoulder, and whispered, “I promise only this: I will remind you nothing of her.” 

* * *

The burial had been mid-morning. The guests had offered condolences over lunch, and now the cottage was quiet. Tai stood by the sink, drying a glass much longer than it needed to be dried. Qrow sat at the table, the flask in one hand and his forehead in the other.

There was a familiar resonant hum. Raven’s portals always seemed to open behind them. Raven stepped through, taking a deep breath. “Tai, I mean every word of this: I hate to have to say I told you so.”

Tai, who had kept his head up through the whole day for his daughters’ benefit, crumpled as though he had been stabbed. His shoulders shook. A chair clattered to the ground as Qrow rose, snarling and swinging a fist, but it was a wild, looping blow that wouldn’t have had a chance at landing even if Raven hadn’t had a lifetime of practice reading his movements. Her block was effortless.

“She knew the facts and made her choice, just like we all did,” he growled. “Just because hers was braver than yours doesn’t make it wrong.”

“No,” grated Raven. “What makes it wrong is that you just buried her.”

Qrow gave a strangled scream of frustration and swung again-- better this time, a tight hook aimed at Raven’s ribcage. She was forced to take a real fighting stance as she blocked, boots shifting against the wood of the kitchen floor.

“Qrow, please,” Tai hissed, “the girls are napping.” Qrow snorted and backed off. 

Raven looked at the ground, a little to the left of Tai’s feet. “I loved her, too. I just wanted you to remember that.”

“The only way you love anyone,” muttered Qrow, “Not enough to be there when they need you if it means risking your neck.”

Raven shrugged and glanced between the two men. “Yeah, I guess. The only way I love anyone.” Back to Tai. “I bonded with Yang the day she was born. If she ever really needs me, I’ll be there.”

Tai smiled and shook his head. “They’re children, Raven,” he said. “They don’t need a bodyguard with a sword. They need baths, and bedtime stories, and someone to make them eat their peas.” His voice broke. “Someone has to teach them how to braid their hair.”

Raven’s jaw worked silently for a few seconds. “I was never any good with braids,” she said, finally. She stepped back toward the portal. “Goodbye, Tai.” The portal closed, and the sudden absence of its thrumming bass note made the house’s silence more pronounced. Qrow closed the distance between him and Tai, grabbing his friend’s shoulders and waiting until the shaking stopped.

Once Tai lifted his eyes, Qrow said, “I’m sorry, Tai, but you know I can’t be what they need. What you need.” His hands dropped. “I can’t stay. This house has had enough bad luck already.”

“Yeah,” said Tai, as Qrow left the kitchen. “I know.”

When his hand reached the doorknob, Qrow turned around. “If… If anyone can do this, it’s you. You’re the best man I know.” He opened the door.

“Much, much better than me,” he muttered to himself, as his wings sprouted and he launched himself into the grey autumn sky.


End file.
